Transformers G1 Fall of the Autobots Part 3
by Iroquois Campbell
Summary: In Episode V, the exciting conclusion of Fall of the Autobots, the decepticons stage yet another attack against the dwindling forces of the autobots. Is there any way they can survive?


**Transformers Generation 1**

**Episode V – Fall of the Autobots Part 3**

_In the last episode of the Transformers, Dr. Fujiama repairs and reprograms Soundwave to save the autobots, but the help comes too late. During a decepticon attack, the volcano explodes and many lives are lost. Now the autobots must find a new home before the remaining decepticons destroy them all._

Skyfire took all the autobots to a secluded valley. There were vast mountains all around them to give them cover and a good hiding spot. Everyone was still shaken from the battle.

"You came just in time, Skyfire." Ratchet said.

"I fear I arrived too late. But I may be able to repair all who was rendered malfunctional."

"I hope so." Cliffjumper said, staring downward. "You know, if I had never shot that rotten Soundwave, none of this would've ever happened."

"Didn't you notice somethin' strange, man?" Jazz asked. "Soundwave's back, and he looked like he was helpin' us."

"Then where is he now? Once a decepticon, always a decepticon!" Ironhide said.

"Grimlock angry!" The huge dinobot shouted. "Swoop not move! Swoop friend!"

"Didn't you hear Skyfire, Grimlock? He might be able to fix Swoop."

"Grimlock want revenge for Swoop. Grimlock want to kill decepticons!"

"We can't go after them!" Seaspray said in his gargled voice.

"He's right, unfortunately." Mirage commented.

"I've been in touch with Cosmos." Skyfire started. "If we can get him and the rest of the autobots still on Cybertron, I have a plan."

"That's good! We gotta send somebody up there anyway. They've still got Spike and Sparkplug." Jazz said.

"Good. We shall rescue the humans, get our friends, and then…" Skyfire paused. "We build a city…"

---

Back at the underwater decepticon base, Megatron held Dr. Fujiama high in the air.

"Why did Soundwave fire on us? What did you do to him? And what did you do to Reflector?" Megatron shouted.

"I…I…Soundwave! Help me!" Dr. Fujiama shouted.

"Order confirmed." Soundwave said in his electronic voice, before firing at Megatron. The decepticon leader flew back, dropping the scientist.

"S-Soundwave?! What are you doing?"

Soundwave picked up the scientist and flew out of the base.

"Starscream, Skywarp! Get him!"

---

Back in the valley, Skyfire and Ratchet worked tirelessly to repair their fallen comrades; Gears, Huffer, Brawn, Beachcomber, Swoop, Bluestreak, Sunstreaker, and Sideswipe. Suddenly there was a loud noise and they all looked skyward. A gigantic rocket flew straight for the valley. As it drew closer, they could see something very clear on the side; the autobot insignia.

"It's…it's…it's Omega Supreme!" Hound shouted.

Omega Supreme flew down into the valley and landed, his hatch opening. From his hatch came Optimus Prime, followed by Powerglide, Inferno, Perceptor, Blaster, Ultra Magnus, Grapple, and Warpath.

"And look who he was carryin'!" Jazz shouted.

"Prime! How'd you know?" Ironhide asked.

"I knew if Megatron had fooled you bad enough to cast me away, something very bad was going to happen, so I found one of the space bridges and went to get help. I guess I've come back too late."

All of a sudden, Soundwave came flying into the valley, landing and setting down the scientist.

"Nobody shoot! I've reprogrammed Soundwave to help us!" Dr. Fujiama yelled.

"But how?" Cliffjumper shot up, rushing to look Soundwave over. Optimus Prime approached the human.

"If you fixed him, could you help us fix our friends?" He pointed to the fallen autobots.

"It may take a while, but I could do that."

Laserblasts struck the ground around them. Skywarp and Starscream flew overhead.

"Die!" Starscream shouted. "No one betrays the decepticons! No one!"

"I'll handle this!" Powerglide shouted. He transformed into his vehicle mode, an A-10 Warthog plane. Flying up, he fired two rockets, one hitting each decepticon. Both of them started smoking.

"Ahhh! You'll pay for this autobots! You'll paaaaaay!" Starscream shouted before they both flew back to join their friends.

"Spike and Sparkplug are still trapped on Cybertron. Shockwave has a team of decepticons, but Cosmos is working to save them."

"Optimus Prime." Skyfire started. "With everyone's help, I believe we may be able to build a new base. Not just the remnants of the Ark, but rather, an entire city, with better defenses and radar capability. An…autobot city, if you will."

"In the distance, Megatron and his entire band of Decepticons were approaching fast.

"Before we do anything, we've got to defeat them." Optimus Prime said.

---

Megatron shouted to all his minions. "Leave no autobot alive, and leave Soundwave for me! No one betrays the decepticons!"

As the decepticons drew near, laserblasts began flying in all directions. Nearby trees caught fire, and smoke enveloped the area.

"Oh no…it's our last battle all over again." Cliffjumper said, dodging a missile.

"Oh no it's not. Prime's back!" Ironhide reassured him.

Omega Supreme posed a huge advantage to the autobots, pushing back a large number of decepticons. Megatron shouted at the constructicons.

"Form Devastator! Do it now!"

"But Megatron!" Scrapper shouted over the laser blasts. "We can't! Mixmaster and Long Haul were shot down in the last battle!"

"What?! Fools!" Megatron countered.

Suddenly, blasts slammed into Scrapper and Hook, blowing them away from Megatron. Optimus Prime stood where they had just been, his gun pointing straight towards Megatron.

"This ends now, Megatron!"

"That's where you're wrong, Prime! This is the fall of the autobots!"

Megatron transformed into gun mode, flying into Starscream's hand. Starscream fired on Optimus, sending him flying into a nearby fire.

"Nooo!" Cliffjumper screamed.

Cliffjumper ran at Starscream, tackling him to the ground. Megatron transformed back into his regular mode, pointing his gun at the Cliffjumper's back. Just before he fired, a blast struck him in the back. He slowly arose and turned to see Ultra Magnus, his gun smoking. It was then Megatron noticed his forces were taking a pounding due to the now bigger autobot numbers.

"Ahh! Decepticons! Retreat and live to fight another day! Retreeeeaaat!"

Inferno transformed into fire truck mode and rushed over, extinguishing the fire that had engulfed Optimus. Ironhide and Cliffjumper rushed over to help him up.

"Prime! Are you alright?" Cliffjumper asked.

"A little damaged, a little burnt, but I'll be alright with some repairs."

"The decepticons won't be back for a while, it seems. The time has come to rebuild our forces." Skyfire said, looking up.

"I just hope Cosmos and the others have saved Spike and Sparkplug…" Optimus said, looking skyward with Skyfire.

_In the next exciting episode of the Transformers, Cosmos launches his search and rescue for the enslaved humans. Meanwhile, Megatron hatches a plan to reclaim Soundwave and take a few autobots with him, all while the autobots try and build their new city. Be sure to tune into the next exciting episode of…The Transformers._


End file.
